In conventional cordless systems there are generally at least two data stations supporting point-to-point communications. These data stations typically communicate utilizing a plurality of channels or communication links that may be used in simplex or duplex mode. One of the data stations in such systems acts as the master with the other acting as a slave. The master data station determines the timing with and synchronizes the slave data station. A function of the master data station is to establish and control the communication channels with the slave data station. It is known to communicate between the data stations utilizing a time division multiplex, time division duplex method. The master data station then selects a frequency to use for the plurality of channels whenever the master data station communicates with the slave data station. A problem arises when interference occurs near the carrier frequency used for the communication channels between the data stations. Such interference may affect the quality of the communication channels between the data stations. In those circumstances, all of the communication channels may suffer from degraded quality. In such circumstances, such interference over the communication link between the base station and the second cordless unit generally results in a loss of information. This problem frustrates users and has been a long standing challenge to the developers of cordless communication devices. Minimizing such losses of information in data systems is especially challenging, and typically requires the use of additional system resources.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for cordless communications that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.